thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures on Rails: Season 16
The 'sixteenth season '''of Adventures on Rails aired from 3 February to 31 March 2014 on BBC. Foreword Dear fellow readers, The 1990s was certainly one of the most exciting decades we've had. Not only did we celebrate the Golden Jubilee of our famous brand, but we also met new friends, like Russell, about whom you'll read about later. We were also honoured to have Thomas visit the National Railway Museum as an honoured guest. This and much more such as two new diesels named Den and Dart await you. Sincerely, The Author Episodes #Den and Dart - After taking the midnight goods, James finds himself stuck in the sheds at Vicarstown with two new mischievous diesels. #Dodger and the Avalanche - Dodger battles a nasty avalanche at the Mines to help save many workmen's lives. #Dodger's New Routine - Whilst repairs on the Mines go on, Dodger must work as a banker at Wellsworth. #Edward and Rocky - Edward helps prove to Gordon that Rocky is Really Useful. #New Challenges - Toby finds a new challenge when he has to help Russell learn the Kirk Ronan Branch. #Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 - Thomas is invited to the National Railway Museum, but has to encounter several problems along the way. #Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 2 - After arriving at the National Railway Museum, Thomas proves himself to be an honourary guest at the Museum. #Faithful Coaches - Annie and Clarabel feel out of date and a bit down, but Thomas cheers them up. #Bert's Troublesome Day - A simple ballast delivery turns into a nightmare for Bert. #Henry and the Express - Henry is ill again, and needs to be overhauled. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Nix *Delete *Dodger *David *Green Arrow *Mallard *Iron Duke *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Victor *Bert *Rex *Mike *Jock *Frank *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Paxton *Norman *Electric Engines *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *The Truck *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Cranky * Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Boxhill (''non-speaking role) *Oliver (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Stephenson's Rocket (cameo) Characters Introduced *Russell- an engine built to run the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. *Den- a rather slow, and forgetful diesel who runs the Dieselworks *Dart- Den's lousy assistant who usually spends his time playing around in the Dieselworks, instead of doing some actual work, a situation that makes Diesel 10 cross. *Rocky - a big, but good-hearted crane that comes to Sodor. *Old Slow Coach - a Great Western luxury coach. *Ms. Valdez - a friendly lady who lives near the Coal Mines and is good friends with Dodger and his crew. Confirmed Information On October 14th, 2013, it was officially announced that a sixteenth season was in production. It will take place during the 1990s and will see a bit more about the Ffarquhar Branch Line, and Thomas' trip to York. Russell is confirmed to have his official debut in this season. Rocky the crane is also expected to appear in this season. It will also contain two episodes commemorating Thomas, Toby, and Dodger's 100th anniversary. On December 29th, however, things changed. The two episodes celebrating the 100th anniversary of Thomas, Toby, and Dodger were moved to the seventeenth season and changed to three episodes. This resulted in Den and Dart's debut now one season earlier than planned. On January 6th, it was announced that all the episodes would air on Mondays, except the ninth episode which will air somewhere between March 27th-29th. However, in the end, it was decided to air both the ninth and tenth episodes the same day. On January 8th, it was announced the ninth episode would air on March 29th, and that on January 30th, a rewrite of "The Phantom Express" would be released as a preview to the season. Trivia *This season was the first to have a 'preview' episode which was a rewrite of The Phantom Express. *This season was the first to have an episode with no narration. In this case, it was Den and Dart. *The pilot episode, Den and Dart, often went out of continuity and mentioned some characters that never made it onto Adventures on Rails. *This season marked Russell and Old Slow Coach's official debut after appearing in "Russell - Sodor's very own locomotive" and Percy and Old Slow Coach respectively. *This is the first time, apart from Thomas's Christmas Tales, that two episodes from the same season air on the same day. *This season was the first time a character spoke a different language. This situation was presented in Henry and the Express when Victor spoke Spanish. *This is the last season to have Stephen Topham Hatt as Fat Controller. From the seventeenth season onwards, his son, Richard will take his place as Fat Controller. Related Links *The Phantom Express - the season's preview episode. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons